In Furcht und Hoffnung
Die Crew der USS Voyager findet ein Schiff mit einem neuartigen Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb, welches scheinbar von der Sternenflotte losgeschickt wurde. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Gemeinsames Spiel Seven of Nine und Captain Kathryn Janeway spielen im Holodeck Velocity und Captain Janeway stürzt und verliert den Phaser. Im letzen Moment erreicht sie ihn und gewinnt. Seven ist frustriert, weil sie mit ihren überlegenen Fähigkeiten hätte gewinnen müssen. Doch Captain Janeway gibt zu bedenken, dass sie mehr Runden gewonnen als verloren hat. Seven beginnt ein Streit und will Revanche. Der Captain meint, sie muss lernen zu verlieren und geht. Akt I – Hoffnungszeichen thumb|left|Probleme mit Seven werden besprochen Commander Chakotay tritt zu Captain Janeway dazu die im Kasino sitzt und wünscht einen guten Morgen. Er informiert sie darüber das Neelix und Tom Paris von ihrer Handelsmission bald zurück sind und jemanden mitbringen möchten, der ihnen sehr hilfreich zu Seite stand. Als Dank dafür möchten sie ihn ins nächste System mitnehmen. Captain Janeway genehmigt es. Dann sprechen sie weiter über die Botschaft, die sich hartnäckig gegen die Entschlüsselung wehrt. Das Gespräch geht weiter zu Seven und Captain Janeway macht sich Sorgen, denn die Streits werden häufiger. Auch Chakotay weis nicht genau woran es liegt, aber er meint, dass Seven vielleicht das Gefühl hat ihrer Mentorin über den Kopf gewachsen zu sein, da sie im letzen Jahr viel dazu gelernt hat. thumb|left|Arturis kann die Botschaft entschlüsseln Tom und Neelix sind mit den Versorgungsgütern und dem Gast zurückgekommen. Neelix stellt dem Captain Arturis vor, dessen Spezies ein ausgeprägtes Talent für Sprachen hat. Sie heißt ihn herzlich willkommen. Auf dem Weg zum Quartier sprechen sie über seine Begabung und Captain Janeway verfällt auf dem Gedanken, dass Arthuris auch bei der verschlüsselten Botschaft helfen könnte. Sie nimmt ihn mit in die Astrometrie und bereits nach kurzer Zeit hat er einen großen Teil der Botschaft wieder hergestellt und flimmert auf dem großen Bildschirm. Seven entdeckt ein markiertes Raumgitter und die ''Voyager'' macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Dort angekommen, entdecken sie eine Warpsignatur der Sternenflotte und es wird ein Schiff entdeckt, das aber ohne Mannschaft ist. Captain Janeway will nun weiter an der Botschaft arbeiten, um heraus zu finden, was es mit diesem Schiff auf sich hat und bittet Arthuris ihr noch einmal zu helfen. Derweilen sichert ein Außenteam aus Chakotay, Tom und Tuvok das Schiff. Akt II – Die USS Dauntless thumb|Der neue Antrieb Als das Außenteam das Schiff – die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] – betritt ist es sehr erstaunt. Die Dauntless scheint ein Schiff der neuesten Generation zu sein und ist mit neuen Materialen und Spezifikationen gebaut worden. Es hat 60.000 Lichtjahre in nur 3 Monaten zurückgelegt und zwar mit Autonavigation, eine Crew gab es noch nie. Plötzlich vibriert das Schiff, sie machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Antrieb. Es ist kein Warpantrieb, denn er funktioniert nicht mit Antimaterie. Tom findet heraus, dass das Schiff einen sogenannten Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb hat. Keiner der drei hat von diesem gehört. Das Schiff aktiviert plötzlich den Antrieb und geht auf Autonavigation. Der Antrieb lässt sich nicht deaktivieren und das Schiff verschwindet im Slipstream. Tom gelingt es nach einen Minuten ihn zu aktivieren, doch sie haben in dieser kurzen Zeit 15 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt. thumb|Captain Janeway bringt ihre Zweifel an Die Botschaft kommt von Admiral Hayes, der sie über die Dauntless informiert und ihnen ein gute Reise wünscht, in der Hoffnung sie bald auf der Erde zu sehen. Captain Janeway möchte etwas über die Risiken wissen. Der Doktor konnte bei den Mitgliedern des Außenteams keine Zellschäden oder ähnliches feststellen, diye Langzeitwirkung wird gerade untersucht. B'Elanna Torres gibt zu denken, dass das Schiff sehr schlicht ist und keinerlei Erholungmöglichkeiten und auch keinen Replikatoren hat. Neelix bekommt vom Captain die Aufgabe dies zu kompensieren. Harry Kim will wissen, warum sich nicht gleich aufbrechen. Seven warnt vor zu viel Enthusiasmus, da es leichtsinnig wäre die Voyager als erprobtes Schiff zurück zu lassen. Captain Janeway will wissen, ob es möglich ist die Voyager mit diesem Antrieb auszustatten. Tom bejaht diese Möglichkeit aber ist sich unsicher, ob das Schiff den Quantenkräften lange standhalten könnte. Captain Janeway gibt trotzdem den Befehl es zu versuchen. B’Elanna soll mit einem Team an der Möglichkeit arbeiten den Slipstream jederzeit abzubrechen. Außerdem soll sich jeder mit dem Schiff vertraut machen. Als alle bis auf Tuvok gegangen sind, macht sie ihren Zweifeln Luft, es scheint ihr alles ein wenig zu perfekt und deshalb soll Tuvok das Schiff auf das genaueste untersuchen und auch Arturis soll beobachtet werden. Eine Notabschaltungssequenz wird erprobt und ist nach einigen Problemen erfolgreich. Seven gibt den Befehl Tuvoks weiter nach ungewöhnlichem zu suchen. Es entsteht ein Gespräch zwischen Seven und B'Elanna über die Erde und Seven gibt zu, dass sie sich nicht auf die Erde freut. thumb|Harry entdeckt fremde Technologie Harry entdeckt einen annormalen Energiestoß und bittet Seven um Hilfe. Er schwärmt von der Erde und schildert sie in den schönsten Farben. Plötzlich bricht Seven das Gespräch ab und gibt an mit dem Captain sprechen zu müssen. Harry geht dem Energiestoß weiter nach und er entdeckt etwas. Es scheint einen Art Kurzschluss zu sein und die Konsole scheint zu verschwimmen. Er informiert Tuvok und dieser macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm. Seven findet Captain Janeway in der Astrometrie, wo diese nochmals an der Botschaft arbeitet. Seven informiert den Captain, dass sie nicht mit den Alpha-Quadranten kommen wird. Captain Janeway kann verstehen, dass sie Angst hat vor so vielen Menschen. Doch Seven hat keine Angst, sie möchte einfach nicht mitkommen. Es beginnt ein Streitgespräch, da sich Seven weigert ihr Fachwissen weiter einzubringen. Captain Janeway will wissen, was sie vorhat – vielleicht zu Kollektiv zurück zu kehren? Doch Seven weiß noch nicht, was sie tun will. Captain Janeway ist nicht bereit sie zurückzulassen und bringt wieder die Angst ins Spiel. Diese Mal wiederspricht Seven nicht. Der Computer hat weiter Teile des Datenblocks entschlüssel und diese Mal verkündet der Admiral einen ganz anderer Botschaft, nämlich, dass sie keine Rückkehrmöglichkeit gefunden haben und nur Sternenkarten schicken könne und auch diese sind nicht vollständig. Captain Janeway ist enttäuscht. Sie informiert sofort Tuvok, dass die Botschaft gefälscht war und macht sich mit einem Sicherheitsteam auf den Weg zur Brücke der Dauntless auf der auch Arthuris ist. Akt III – Wahre Absichten thumb|Sicherheitsteam erscheint Artus läuft nervös hin und her und B'Elanna kann ihn gerade noch daran hindern den Antrieb zu aktivieren. Tuvok hat gerade die Brücke erreicht und auch das Sicherheitsteam trifft ein. Captain Janeway lässt die alle Teams evakuieren. Arthuris gibt vor nicht zu wissen was hier los ist und gibt sich arglos. Doch Captain Janeway lässt nicht locker. Arthuris beginnt von einer Bedrohung zu erzählen, die von Seven ausgeht, denn er habe gesehen, wie diese die Botschaft gefälscht hat. Es gibt auch Beweise dafür in ihrer persönlichen Datenbank. Captain Janeway will ihn in Arrest bringen lassen. Doch er schläft einen weiblichen Sicherheitsoffizier nieder und legt einen Hebel um das Schiff veränder das Aussehen. In einem Moment der Irritation gelingt es ihm ein Kraftfeld zu errichten. Es können alle bis auf Captain Janeway und Seven heraus gebeamt werden bevor das Schiff auf Slipstream geht. Commander Chakotay lässt ebenfalls den neuen Antrieb der Voyager testen und folgt ihnen. thumb|Borgschild werden aktiviert Arthuris gibt nun sein wahres Motiv zu erkennen. Sein Volk wurde durch die Diplomatie der Voyager zerstört. Da sie den Krieg zwischen den Borg und Spezies 8472 beendete, wurde sein Volk größtenteils assimiliert. Er plante diesen Rachefeldzug seit Monaten und wollte eigentlich die ganze Crew, gibt sich aber mit diesen beiden zufrieden. Er bringt sie zu den Borg und dort werden sie assimiliert. Dann bringt er sie in den Arrest. Captain Janeway beginnt an einem Plan zu arbeiten und möchte von Seven wissen, ob sie wirklich zu Kollektiv zurück will, doch sie denkt nicht, dass es so ist. Mit Hilfe eines Mikrodrahtes sollen die die Borgschilde von Seven wieder aktiviert werden und sie kann durch das Kraftfeld schreiten und es abstellen. Während der Einstellung des Implantates sprechen sie sich aus. Captain Janeway gibt zu, manchmal hart zu ihr gewesen zu sein, denn ein Captain kann nicht immer Freund sein. Seven meint, wenn sie assimiliert werden kann sie alles verstehen, was ihr jetzt noch nicht klar ist. Captain Janeway schaut sie entsetzt an, doch Seven meint, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Anschließend gibt sie zu ihr Wunsch im Delta-Quadranten zu bleiben auf Furcht basiert. Es gelingt das Kraftfeld auszuschalten und in den Maschinenraum zu kommen. Doch Arthuris hat es entdeckt und die Kontrollen blockiert. Seven versucht eine Kurskorrektur vorzunehmen, während Captain Janeway auf die Brücke gelangen will. Die erinnert Seven an das morgige Velocity spiel, dass sie nicht verpassen soll. [[Datei:Die_Voyager_im_Slipstream.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Slipstream]] Die Kurskorrektur wirft Arthuris aus dem Stuhl, doch es gelingt ihm einem Stabilierung. Captain Janeway ist inzwischen auf der Brücke angekommen und versucht ihn zum aufgeben zu zwingen, doch er zerstört die Navigationskontrolle. Die Voyager hat es geschafft auf Slipstream zu gelangen und folgt im Abstand von wenigen Minuten. Nachdem die Dauntless ihren Flug durch die Kursänderung verlangsamt hat kommt die Voyager in Waffenreichweite und setzt die Schilde außer Kraft. Seven und der Captain werden herüber gebeamt und der Kurs umgekehrt. Arthuris erreicht den Borgraum und wird assimiliert. Seven und der Captain spielen Velocity und Captain Janeway gewinnt. Seven spricht darüber, dass sie gerade versucht neue Wege zu finden mit Silpstream zu reisen um schneller zur Erde zu kommen. Captain Janeway ist erstaunt und Seven bekennt, dass sie keine Borg-Drohne mehr werden möchte, aber auch noch nicht bereit ist ganz Mensch zu werden. Dann beginnen sie ein weiteres Spiel. Hintergrundinformationen *Als Janeway und Seven of Nine aus der Arrestzelle ausbrechen und in den Maschinenraum gehen, sieht man dort noch die Föderations-LCARS-Konsolen, während zumindest auf der Brücke und vor der Arrestzelle die eigentlichen Konsolen zu sehen sind. *In einer Zeitreise ins 26. Jahrhundert während der Schlacht von Procyon V sind ebenfalls Schiffe vom Modell der Dauntless an den Kampfhandlungen beteiligt ( ). Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Hope and Fear (episode) es:Hope and Fear fr:Hope and Fear nl:Hope and Fear Kategorie:Episode (VOY)